


The Relationship We Have

by DantesRedRose23



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Boy x boy, Explicit Sexual Content, Hero & Villains, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teasing, Yaoi, taboo relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesRedRose23/pseuds/DantesRedRose23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The hero Nightwing, Batman's first sidekick, has an odd relationship with the RedHood, the villain of Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Rooftop

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: None of the characters from Batman belong to me.
> 
> Author's Note: Let me just say for starters that I am in love with Grayson and Todd, they are just so cute. Grayson with his heroines and Todd with his looks, his sarcasm, and his voice! Seriously Jensen Ankles did such an amazing job as his voice actor. And I'm pretty sure you noticed I listed a lot more about Todd then Grayson, isn't it just easy to fall in love with the bad guys? And the Red-hood is one of my favorite movies. Then I noticed how Grayson and Todd looked cute together!! So please, I hope you like my Grayson x Todd fanfic! Enjoy!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightwing and his enemy have an expected encounter on the rooftop

Grayson gave a long stretch, hearing his back pop and release much built up tension; the feeling was refreshing yet made him feel old despite his youth. He let out a sigh of relief before resting back against the table, popping his knuckles along with it. He and Bruce just came back from patrolling the streets of Gotham and who did they happen to see during their dark expedition?

The Redhood, causing trouble as always.

According to Bruce he was nothing but a criminal, running around like he was above the law. In truth, Grayson actually believed in his method. He wasn't saying he agreed with his ideology, but with crime being controlled the way it was, wasn't that a good thing? He was only punishing villains and wasn't that what they were trying to do?

To him, it sounded the same, but he would never admit that to Bruce, not if he wanted to live that is. The man may have somewhat made peace with his former partner, but they weren't necessarily on too friendly terms just yet.

The robin did the last of his stretching, liberating another sigh before pulling on his dark-blue shirt. He was actually glad the night was over, he needed a break. Nothing was more satisfying than putting away criminals and guarding the town, since that was a hero's duty, but a break here and there was just as nice. He was still human after all, he couldn't be super all the time.

“Are you feeling alright, Master Grayson?” Alfred asked, coming over with a tray of water. The boy took it thankfully, “Yeah Alfred, just ready to call it in.”

“I hope not,” came a voice. The man who had been protecting Gotham for ages stepped out of his weapons room and walked to his computer, his suit still on, “It's a big night, Dick.”

Grayson nodded in understanding, taking a gulp of water, “Shouldn't you be getting dressed?”

“I could say the same to you,” Bruce countered. He noticed his old sidekick in normal attire and nothing ceremonial; definitely not something to wear to an award show. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Just for a little,” Nightwing replied, before passing Alfred the empty glass. He pulled on his jacket before stuffing his suit into the bag and placing a strap on his shoulder. He took a moment to stand in the large mirror, ruffling his black hair.

The man was a little curious now. Never had he seen Dick fix himself up, it almost seemed like he was going on a date. But he trusted him down to the very core; he knew how reliable his first sidekick was. Besides he never said anything about not having a life. “Are you going to make it in time?”

The hero smiled in reassurance, “Of course.”

“May I ask where you are going?” Batman asked, shutting down his computer. He thought it'd best to start getting dressed but he also thought it would be best to pry Dick for some information. As a father, it was his right to know after all.

Nightwing could see his sudden interest but played it off and adjusted the bag on his arm, “Just out. Going to meet up with a friend.”

“ _A friend_?” The Bat repeated. He was ready to ask another question, but Alfred stepped forward, indicating to Bruce that his _“friend”_ might be a _"girl"_ and this _"girl"_ may have happened to be more than just his _“friend”._ Bruce couldn't hold back his chuckle before asking, “Are you sure you're going to make it? You only have about an hour...”

“I will, I will,” Grayson replied with a wave of his hand. He knew this night meant a lot to his partner, he wasn't a jerk to just bail on him...despite how much he'd rather spend time with his “ _friend”._ “I'll meet you at the door. I promise.”

Bruce and Alfred looked at one another, thinking this _“friend”_ of his must be pretty extraordinary. None the less, they (more like Bruce) stopped holding him in interrogation and let him leave. He rode his motorcycle out of the bat-cave, saying goodbye to his family, and left Wayne Manor. He dropped his bag off at his regular apartment and with his astonishing acrobat talents, leapt across the Gotham rooftops, the night breeze cool on his attractive face.

He landed on the correct spot, the place where he was supposed to meet his _“friend”._ Grayson leaned on crossed arms on the railing, smiling as he stared down at the streets of his home. Surprisingly, the city was peaceful despite the uproar that happened moments ago; that bastard always had new tricks up his sleeve.

“Hey there Dickie-bird,” a voice cooed.

_Speak of the devil..._

Nightwing turned around, a hand still on the rail, “I told you to stop calling me that.”

“Sorry,” the other robin replied, sarcasm in his tone, “Always slips my mind.” Grayson took note of Jason rubbing his chin, a small apologetic laugh bubbling from his chest, “Still hurt?”

“Ya think?” Jason answered, “So much for going easy on me, huh?”

“Sorry, sometimes I don't know my own strength,” he replied. The younger man smirked at his brother before walking over and placing a kiss on his waiting lips, “Nice performance tonight, Nightwing.”

Said boy returned the caress, his hands holding onto the arms around his neck, “You did pretty well yourself, RedHood.” Dick tangled his lips with his adversaries once more, obliging happily when his tongue snaked into his mouth.

The protector of the night was romantically involved with the enemy of Gotham and the sad part? _He loved every minute of it._ Another sad fact was Bruce not knowing, but how was he supposed to tell him? _“Oh hey Bruce, you know the RedHood? The guy who’s trying to make Gotham better with guns and stuff? Well we've sort of been going out, just letting you know.”_ Of course there was a better way to phrase it but either way it was something the Dark Knight definitely wouldn't want to hear. Even he still didn't comprehend how he got sucked into this spot as being the RedHood's lover, but Jason was just...wonderful despite his evil little skems. And although Jason loved to admit how he had fallen in love with his bird, Grayson still found it unbelievable the same had happened to him.

Jason kissed his hero one last time before grinning, “Have I ever told you have sexy your blue eyes are?” Dick smiled and patted his arms, “Only a million times.” He slipped through the embrace, walking over to the opposite rail and leaning back on the metal, “Sorry about that kick, again.”

“Hey no sweat,” Todd replied, “It was supposed to be a fight. Besides, I've hit you alot hard before." The villain walked over to his lover, securing his hands on the bar to trap his bird, and whispered more sweet words into his ear, pressing their bodies perfectly together. The other robin felt a horrible chill run down his spine, a chill that sent shivers through his whole body, but he tried to play it off, "Bruce says you're getting creative lately.”

Jason couldn't help but smile then and shrugged his broad shoulders before shoving his hands deep into his jeans pocket, “Glad to know the old man still notices my talents.” Nightwing looked out to the city before replying, “You still could have gone easy though.”

“Relax dickie,” Jason cooed, “A few people may have gotten hurt but Batman and his trusty sidekick were there to save the day.” The RedHood returned to their pervious positions, leaning forward to shadow over the other male. Grayson looked at him, his pretty green eyes gleaming behind his mask. The way his black turtle neck outlined his toned body was incredibly hard to not look at along with his little jacket making him sexier than the average man.

It was a crime to fall in-love with the enemy, a horrible taboo, but for both of them, it was a world of excitement and pleasure.

“I can tell how much you want me right now Dickie-bird,” the Redhood spoke, his tone teasing, his rough hands going to the hero's hips. Dick smiled before taking him by the shirt, pulling his villain closer, “Maybe I do.”

“Then where should we start?” Jason asked, kissing his brother's neck, and moving Grayson’s arms to weave around his neck. “I can take you here...” Wrapping Grayson's legs around his waist, the second robin moved the couple to the wall, pinning the figure down using his own body. He tangled their hands together, bringing them next to Grayson's head, “Or I can fuck you on this wall. Honestly I like both ideas.”

“Is it always sex with you?” Nightwing said, trying to ignore the sudden sparks of enthusiasm running through his frame from the position he was in. He felt so vulnerable against the wall with his legs tangled around his nemesis; not that he was really complaining though.

“Hey, I'm just trying to give you what you want,” Jason answered, bringing their linked hands higher above the boy's head, “And that's me stuffed up that cute, little, tight ass of yours.” He emphasized his point by thrusting up his hips, making Grayson groan. There was nothing more than Dick wanted then to spend time with his lover, but he remembered what Bruce said before he left. “I can't,” he replied, again groaning from another bump of the villain's hips, “I just came to say hi.”

He attempted to get down, but Jason held him still, “You just came to tease? That's cruel Dickie-bird.” The Redhood leaned forward, burying his face into the crook of Nightwing's neck. He smoothly rubbed his lips against the skin, leaving kisses here and there. He heard the hero release a sigh, smirking to himself.

“And you say I'm teasing?” Dick said, squirming a bit, “Now who’s being cruel?”

“It’s what I do,” Jason said against his neck before kissing it again, “I am a villain after all.” Dick could feel the tiny sensations swimming through him, making him want more and more to be taken on this rooftop, but at the pace Todd was going, they wouldn't have even gotten started when it was time for the award show.

Grayson ignored another roll of hips, not caring if a moan was heard. Todd was so convincing when it came to this subject, but this time he just couldn't let him win, “Really Jason, I gotta be leaving soon.”

The Redhood stopped his assault, looking into his bird's blue eyes, “Have I ever told you how crazy those blue eyes make me?” Nightwing gave him a sarcastic smile, “All the time.” He unlaced their lands, pushing at the wall of his lover's well-built chest. Jason released him this time, already knowing it wasn’t going to be easy getting rid of his little problem. “You owe me for this Dickie-bird.”

Said boy turned around, “You can have me anyway you want later. You know Bruce's award show is tonight.” Jason stopped his flood of images of how to handle the hero tonight, remembering that was in fact true.

“Are you going to go?” Grayson asked.

Jason thought, shoving a hand into his back pocket and running a hand through his dark hair, “I might make an appearance.” Nightwing frowned, hoping his favorite villain would indeed show up. He reappeared infront of him, placing his hands on his waist, and looked into his emerald eyes, “It would mean a lot to him, you know.”

The second robin smiled to his cute acting, thinking there really was nothing from stopping him from fucking his bird's brains out, “Cause nothing says _"I love you"_ more, then your enemy showing up to your ceremony. I can't promise there won't be a mess, but I also can't say anything won't happen to that hero, Nightwing. The Redhood seems to be fixated on him for some reason.”

Grayson smiled, “I'm sure Nightwing can handle himself. You aren't going to push him into a bathroom stall again, are you?”

“If that's what he begs for,” Jason replied, licking his lips slightly, before moving in closer so their mouths were mere centimeters apart. “I won't be begging,” Dick countered, before kissing him, a sweet little caress, “See you tonight?”

The Redhood gave a nod, before returning Nightwing's second kiss, “I'll go see what new toys I have.” He gave him a third kiss before walking over to the edge of the roof and dropping down, landing on his feet like the feline he was.

Grayson stood there for a moment. The relationship they had was definitely like nothing people may have seen before. The press would be all over him if they found out the hero and villain of Gotham were dating. Hell, even as their nomal selves he couldn't image the reactions. 

_Was it wrong? Was it immoral? Was it a taboo?_

He already knew the answers to those questions, but the relationship they had was just... _amazing._

_**To be continued...** _


	2. At the Award Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason decides to make an appearance at Bruce's award show, but the Redhood makes an appearance too? And in the end Grayson does end up in that bathroom stall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Batman do NOT belong to me.
> 
> Author's Note: So after people read the first one, they were asking about the second one and that I was such a tease for not writing out a lemon. Well, I finally decided to fill the request and write the second half. To all the fans of the first part, I sincerely hope you enjoy the part two. Happy reading!

Richard watched the night sky, distracted by its beauty from the glow of the moon as well distracted by the thought of his boyfriend: the Redhood. He was looking for any kind of sign that the villain would make an appearance. He didn't expect to see Jason doing somersaults in the sky to arrive here, but at this point, two hours into the award show, any sign at all would have been great!

"Hello Mr. Grayson," a voice said. The hero woke from this thoughts, looking at the person in front of him that held out a hand. In a second, Grayson put on a charming smile, shaking the hand offered, and being a complete gentlemen, "Hi there. Thank you for coming, please enjoy the show." He swept the walkway with his hand, gesturing for the couple to head inside and kissing the hand of the woman as a final gentlemen act.

He kept the smile on till they left his vision, a sigh escaping his lips and his shoulders sulking alittle. A masculine and charming chuckle was heard, a hand patting his shoulder and easing the tension, "You look like you’re having much fun."

Grayson looked up at the man, his mentor and friend, his father and crime fighting partner, the whole reason this award show was taking place, Bruce Wayne. He gave a half-hearted smile, "So much fun." He turned his attention back to the parking lot filled with cars and people stepping out onto the red carpet in their fancy clothes. His blue eyes swept over the crowd of people, the lights and camera lighting up the stage and capturing all the glamour. All of this attention for one man, but in all fairness it was Bruce Wayne after all. He wasn't just a man but an incredible one at that.

"Why am I out here?" Grayson asked, a little pout on his face, "These people are here for you, not me. Why do I have to greet them too?" The man of the night, finished his greeting exchange with another couple before turning back to him with a smile, "Because you're just as much as part of this as I am." He stopped in halfway in his explanation, greeting another group of gentlemen.

Nightwing still didn't see the connection, finishing his greeting with a lovely lady before continuing, "I'm not the one who came up with the idea."

"No, but you supported it and _me_ ," Bruce finished, that same handsome smile on his face. Regardless of how much Dick wanted to retaliate and protest, a smile as sincere as that was hard to stand against. He returned his smile, placing a hand on the hero's shoulder, "I'm always going to support you, Bruce."

"Oh Mr. Wayne," came a voice, drawing their attention. It was the man to speak and give away the award. He approached them nicely, shaking the hand that the hero produced, a genuine smile on the man's face.

"I'm so glad you decided to accept this award tonight," he spoke, "The life of a millionaire must be a busy one." Bruce only laughed, joining the man in light conversation. Grayson wasn't paying much attention, his sapphire eyes shifting again to the night sky, the twentieth time tonight. There was still no sign of his brother and to be frank, he was starting to get slightly annoyed but worried as well. Jay was one to be late, but never to the point that it made people think he would never show up. Plus, there was mention of _sex-in-a-bathroom- stall_ tonight, which should have been more than enough motivation to get him to show up!

The young hero snapped out of his thoughts when his body shook, a hand was on his shoulder. He looked up to his partner who was calling his name, trying to get his attention. "I'm sorry, what?" he questioned, his mind not fully pulled away from the villain yet.

“It’s time to head inside,” Bruce informed, returning his gaze to the host. The man nodded in response, “Yes Mr. Wayne, it’s time we got started.” The host made his way inside and Bruce turned to Grayson asking if he was ready.

The bird turned his eyes back to the sky again. It was haunting him that Jason wasn't here yet, but the show must go on. "Yeah, let's go," he said back with a nod.

**_*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*_ **

The moment finally came for Bruce to accept his award. All the lights on stage dimmed while the numerous spotlights hit the million dollar man as he made his way to the front of the platform, a handsome smile on his face. The announcement of his great accomplishment brought the crowd to life, many standing and clapping to show respect and more.

Dick stood more in the center, following the actions of others. He may have congratulated Bruce a million times before this ceremony, but there was never a limit to show much respect and admiration. This man was making the city of Gotham safer with his true face, something he’s wanted to do for quite some time. That was definitely something wrong celebrating.

Bruce accepted his award and gave the announcer a handshake before approaching the microphone, “First off, I’d like to thank the host here for that wonderful opening speech about me, even he can make this old man look good.”

The crowd light up with laughter, a few murmurs here and there.

Grayson was glad to see him in such a light mood, but even he knew how long this man’s speeches can be and if was going to survive this flood of endless words, he needed more alcohol in his cup to get him through it.

He got up from his chair and headed in the direction of the bartender. His sapphire eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the one man who seemed to be on his mind quite often. This really wasn’t Jason. Even if it was just a little meeting, like there rooftop scandal, the Redhood always made an appearance. What was taking him? Was he coming at all? If this was supposed to be some kind of “teasing” game, Grayson wasn’t liking it too much.

He thanked the bartender for his drink, thinking he could grab an appetizer before taking his seat again. If Jay didn’t show up soon, his mind was literally going to explode of thoughts. He hated sounding so needy but a promise was a promise and alittle time together after such a long week, wasn’t too much to ask for.

The man took a big gulp of his liquor and when his lowered glass, a certain dangerous and attractive male was in his vision. Jason Todd stood there with a hand in his pocket in a clean black vest, a white button up shirt underneath that, had the sleeves rolled up above his elbow, and matching black pants to go with it. His hair was neatly combined, alittle stubble on his chin; just to take note, his official attire was _hot_ as hell.

Nightwing stood there for a moment, drinking in his appearance and loving the site of him. The Redhood brought his drink up to his lips, listening intently to his father’s speech before his green eyes drifted and landed on his little bird. A devilish smile was on his face when he brought his glass down, a clear hint of desire in his eyes.

Grayson didn’t waste another second and made his way to him, “You made it.”

“I said I would, didn’t I?” Jason replied with a smile, “I couldn’t figure out what to wear.”

The hero scoffed with a roll of his eyes, “And I thought, I _took_ forever in the mirror.”

The Redhood was ready to give a comeback but the sound drowned out when a wave of claps echoed through the room. Bruce’s speech was finished, the man taking a few bows and waving before exiting the stage. The boys joined in of course, out of common courtesy.

“So did I miss much?” Jason asked, his eyes drifting to the man of the hour for a brief moment. He had a few words he wanted to say to his father.

The young hero shook his head, “No, the opening ceremony just ended, next Bruce has to give another speech to explain his plan to keep Gotham safer.” Jason showed the least interest in his words, probably because that was such a sensitive topic between him and his old man. They never saw eye-to-eye on this whole thing to begin with. One of Jason’s reasons for coming was to call the old man out and talk shit. He was still debating this idea. In the meantime, he was going to enjoy the great-looking food and expensive liquor.

The villain reached down at the platter for a bit of food, but before he could bring it to his lips, his adversary grabbed his hand and dragged it towards his own, slowly devouring the treat and sensually nibbling on his fingers. Jason couldn’t help but smile at his needy little boyfriend, his beautiful blue eyes a shade darker with want.

"Well aren't you being a little forward tonight," Jason said as he took another sip of his drink, "Isn't that a little dangerous?"

"As long as nobody sees," Nightwing answered, his tone silky and sweet, "besides, I know you like it."

The second robin grinned, a seductive smirk that had shivers riding down Dick's back, "I would like it even more if I could kiss you." Said man gave him a look. As much as he would have liked that too, that would clearly be crossing the line. "Now that's dangerous. Plus, you can wait. I already said you could have your way with me later. All you have to do is play nice."

Jason clicked his tongue, finishing his glass once again, "Oh, you are such a tease and you said nothing about playing nice!"

"I sent you a text," Grayson replied, leaning back to look up at him, "But since you didn't read it, I'm saying it again _: play nice_." The Redhood sent him a playful look, one that clearly said he was going to oppose the idea. In response, Dick hit him on the side of the butt, giving him a stern look and repeating himself.

" _Oooo~_ spanking," the younger boy teased, "you're going to have to do it harder than that.” The anti-hero moved dangerously close to him and Grayson swore he wouldn't have been melting on the inside if Jason didn't have that look in his eye or dark lust in his tone; maybe inviting the villain was a bad idea...

“Jason,” a voice called in astonishment. The two former robin’s looked over to see the man of the evening approaching them. Bruce offered his hand to his second robin courteously and to also show him that there was no hostility between them, even if he pulled that bombing stunt earlier. But in honesty, there wasn’t any enmity. Bruce never felt that way towards his former partner, he just didn’t agree with his methods.

The Redhood shook his hand, not to be a rude, a smirk on his handsome face.

“I’m surprised you made it,” the bat said, his tone genuine. His eyes shifted over to Grayson, the boy noticing his happiness. Dick smiled in response, knowing it would make him happy to see his other son. The hero took a sip of his drink, giving himself a mental pat on the back and noting his victory.

“Well I wouldn’t want to miss your reward for your so-called accomplishment of _keeping-the-streets-of-Gotham-city-safe_ bullshit,” Jason answered as he took a sip of his own drink, his lips forming a devious smirk, “Congratulations.”

Grayson choked on his beverage for a minute, looking over at Jay to that same devious glint in his green eyes. He was purposely about to piss Bruce off…

“Because violence is the answer,” the man countered. He’s already been through this with Jason countless of times; he already knew how to handle this.

“Violence is the only thing those scumbags understand,” Jay countered. His next words came out in whisper, “You think they’re afraid of the Bat? Fear only worked for so long Bruce. Your clock is ticking.”

“I’m not going to stoop to your level of massacre,” Batman simply replied.

“Oh and you think some fucking new security is going to keep them in place?” the Redhood asked, his tone filled with hate. Bruce stood his ground, meeting the villain’s hard stare with his own: the man realized Jason would never understand.

Jason saw the Bat wasn’t going to back down and as a sign of sportsman ship, he would do the same. “Okay, okay, I understand Bruce,” he nodded and said in a calm manner, but the next part just accidentally slipped from his mouth, “So when the Joker breaks out, which he will, and kills another innocent bystander what are you going to do then, huh? Lock him back up, cause that shit isn’t going to work.”

His words pierced the brave hero right in the heart, an instant feeling of sorrow washing over him. He knew the robin wasn’t over his atrocious death, hell Bruce wasn’t over it either. Every day he tortures himself over the event. Jason’s death will always stain his hands and heart, but he didn’t need to be reminded of it.

The man of the hour did his best not to show his expression and was thinking of the next thing to say. Grayson could see his struggle and intervened before Jason could take another knife and stab him, “Um Bruce, it’s time for your second speech.” He grabbed for his arm to get his attention and turned the big man towards the stage, another gentlemen escorting him.

Dick instantly turned back around to Jason, throwing him an evil glare. He understand the villain was still alittle bitter about the whole ordeal, but he didn’t need to be an ass and cross that line. Jay noticed his gaze and for a second felt a sting of regret, but what he spoke was the truth. He probably didn’t need to take a stab at the old man though…

Jason shook his head to clear his mind, he didn’t want to think about this. What he did want to focus on was the sexy hotheaded birdie in his view. He grabbed for the young hero’s arm, "So...does this mean I _don't_ get to fuck you later?"

Grayson gave him a disgusted _are-you-serious_ look before yanking his arm away and following after Bruce. The Redhood stood there, blank for a moment, pondering the thought while swirling his drink, "Well I didn't hear a _"no"_." He smiled devilishly and sipped his liquor happily.

The young hero of the night caught up to the Bat before he stepped on stage, talking to the instructor and getting a quick rundown of how this speech was going to go. When he finished, he looked over to his pervious sidekick and gave a whitewashed smile. Dick gave one back but his was more hopeful; he didn’t like seeing his father like this. “Hey, don’t worry about Jason,” Grayson said, reaching up to fix the old man’s tie and smooth his hand over his shoulders to wipe and unwrinkle the fabric.

Bruce gave a sigh, “Yes, I know. I’m used to this little argument by now, but it still hurts to be reminded.”

Grayson, again, gave a weak smile. They’ve been through this routine enough times that he’s run out of encouraging things to say. He just hoped by now Bruce could start forgiving himself before he let this event haunt him for the rest of his life completely.

With one last smile, Bruce made his way to the stage and stood under the bright spotlight. He grabbed the mic and cleared his throat, getting full attention from the room. He started his speech with another “thank you” to the crowd and began to explain what he was going he show and detail his new security system for the prison.

Suddenly, a loud smash was heard and the giant glass windows to the right began to bust and break, glass showering down. The audience screamed, shielding from the falling shards. A slight dust rose up from the destruction and once it cleared, there stood the Redhood, himself, on the small red vehicle. The spectators screamed and gasped in shock, waiting to see what would happen next. Bruce stood on guard, analyzing the situation before taking action; he should have known Jason had something planned. Grayson did the same but looked over to the actual villain, wondering what was going on.

The Redhood was the center of the attention, but to reassure himself, he pulled out a gun and unloaded a few rounds. Once the viewers were frozen in panic, he laughed manically, “I… am the Redhood! The dashing villain you all know. You, Bruce Wayne, are nothing but rich old man who thinks using money can solve problems. Your new security system is a joke! I, the Redhood, am here to say it will never work and you can only control violence! I, the Redhood, am doing a much better job than you! I just had to add that.” The villain reached behind his back, revealing two large smoke bombs, “With that ladies and gentleman, lights out!” He pulled the restraint and tossed the cans, dashing on top of the car and making his escape.

As a black smoke filled the room, the audience began to scream in complete terror. Not wasting another minute, Bruce gave the command for the others to cover their mouths and head for the exits. Before he dashed off the stage to help, he glanced over at Jason, who stood calmly in the center of chaos and ever so potently, toasted his glass at him in an insolent manner. Batman frowned but nonetheless moved. He meet Grayson at the bottom of the steps and exchanged a look; the pervious boy wonder knew exactly what to do.

The man made his way for the front door exit, helping others make their escape and making sure everyone was safe. Grayson did the same but headed towards the back, checking for any other individuals. He rounded the corner and kept at his search, generously offering his aid to others as they came along. He directed them to the closest exits, telling them to cover their mouths and not inhale the smoke.

When he was sure every individual was in the clear, he stopped for a moment, scoping out the area one last time. He calmly looked around for any sign of disaster but stopped abruptly when he noticed a sign for the bathroom. He instantly realized what situation he was in and also happened to have noticed that anti-hero was no longer in the main room. He doubted he left and if Jason didn’t leave, he was more than likely in here.

He entered the men’s bathroom and just as he had guessed, the Redhood was leaning back against the sink, finishing his myriad glass of alcohol. He gave a very inviting smile when the hero entered, an instant sign of lust hanging around the atmosphere. “Well, you cornered me, Dickie-bird,” Jason said, opening his arms, “I have nowhere to go. What happens next? Oh wait, I already know the answer to that.”

His emerald eyes traced every inch of the hero with such want, even Grayson couldn’t deny the sudden exciting chill that rode his spine, but business came first.

“Wanna tell me what happened out there?” Grayson asked, “What was that?”

“ _That_ ,” Jason began as he peeled away his vest, “was my plan. I said, I’d see what new toys I had. So I figured the only way to get you into the bathroom, with minimal disruptions as possible, was to clear everyone out the room. You should be thanking me. I don’t think you’d want someone to see the great Nightwing getting fucked by some guy. I mean, the audience wouldn’t know that, but you would and the shame would hang over your head _forever_.”

Grayson did acknowledge that was indeed a good idea. “What about the guy? And the smoke? Is anybody going to get hurt from this?”

The Redhood shook his head, “Of course not. The guy was just some thug who I provide security for. I gave him instructions, a cool suit and car, and he did the rest. I didn’t really like his speech though. It was just awful. Is that really how I sound? I’m not that flashy.”

The robin couldn’t help but chuckle. “And the smoke?” he repeated again.

“Just smoke,” Jason answered, lifting himself from the sink to close the distance, “it’s not poisonous or anything. Everybody is going to be fine.” When he reached his secret lover, he began to undo his tie, letting the material slip down to the floor as his hands undid the buttons to his dress shirt. When it was low enough, he leaned his head down and placed his lips on the delicate skin, nibbling softly. "You're safe from the smoke," he said, snaking his arms around the bird's waist, "but you aren't safe from me."

Without any further delay, he moved their bodies to the nearest stall and locked them inside, continuing his assault on the hero. He strengthened his hold, pressing their frames tightly together as his lips skimmed Grayson’s neck, his wet appendage darting out to lap along the skin. “Did you have to pick the small stall?” The boy had to ask, mewling to the ticklish sensation. Not that he minded, but the space was a little taut.

“Being in a tight space with you always gets me so nervous!” Jason answered in such a voice that sounded like a girl confessing to her crush. Even in sexual moments, he had the mouth to be sarcastic. “But really Dickie, it gets me _so_ hot and horny,” he added, nuzzling his neck before skimming his lips up the hero’s collar, to his chin, and attached to his lips. The older boy kissed him back, his hands tangling in his now messy black locks. Dick gave up the fight, the moment the anti-hero caressed his neck. Everything in his story checked out and there wasn’t any more endangerment. Despite quite the ass, the boy was being earlier, the sexual frustration between them couldn’t be ignored and even though it was immoral to admit, this hot session in the bathroom was something he was looking forward to since their time on the rooftop.

So, throwing any more logic out the window, Grayson lost himself in the sinful mouth against his, opening his own so Jason could slide his tongue in and spark their sexual fire more. He danced his tongue with his brother’s, moaning silently and grinding his body harder against the one between his legs. Jason noticed and smirked with such smugness, moving a hand to cup the hero’s finely shaped ass and moved his body up that way, their clothed erections getting such delicious friction.

The Redhood pulled away when the need for air came, looking down at his love to see his lusty, pink shaded face. A face that was so needy and desperate; Jason loved that face very much. However in their current situation, time wasn’t really on their side.

Suddenly, Jason turned him around so his face pressed into the right side of the stall, his body covering his to keep the friction going. “We may have to cut this short Dickie.” He said, kneeling down to be square with Grayson’s ever so perfect butt. His hands began to work the belt to his pants as he continued to speak, “Sooner or later the fire department, cops, and Batman himself will be storming this area. Unless you want to put on one hell of a show, we should finish quick.”

The hero hated to see the truth in his words because he’d rather enjoy this little meeting to the fullest since last time things were so hot and heavy, their bodies continuously rubbing, hands roaming everywhere and Jason’s tongue…

Suddenly Grayson yelped, a hot sting on his rear. The Redhood sensually fondled the red spot before doing it again with added force. “I see you’re lost in thought,” he teased, knowing full well he was thinking of last time, “I’d rather fuck you _till all you can say_ is my name, but a cheap motel moment is what’s going happen here.” Jason smacked his ass again, earning a throaty moan from his adversary, “but I promise it’ll be _hot_.” He purposely slurred his last word, kissing the beaten spot and groping his cheeks even more.

Grayson honestly didn’t care what the plan was. He already knew Jason was going to fuck him good and hard, he just wished he’d do it soon!

As Jason continued to caress his sweet skin, his fingers gently rubbed circles around Dick’s tight, puckered hole. This drew the robin’s attention, “You didn’t bring any lube?”

“No…I kind of wanted to enjoy you myself,” the other answered honestly and before the older boy could say a word of protest, his tongue lapped over his entrance. Dick instantly went still, the sensations swimming up along his spine as his lover continued to stroke his most sensitive area.

The Redhood loved to hear him moan, to hear his voice range from low to high depending on how he decided to please. He separated his cheeks apart further, burying his face into the spilt and pushing his wet appendage past the constricted muscle. Grayson’s back arched, his hands grasping the top of the stall so his balance was kept. His hips began to fidget, the moans leaving his mouth becoming louder and ragged. To purposely see him lose his mind, Jason moved his hand under and grabbed the base of his cock with a tight squeeze.

“Ah! Jason!” Dick moaned loudly, the pleasure making his legs grow weak. With a smirk, said boy kept up his assault, stroking the hero’s length in time with the strokes of his tongue, wanting to see him squirm and wither. Wanting to see the pleasure make him hot till his body was burning and he was begging. Of course hearing the sounds of his lover, grabbed his own cock’s attention, which was growing harder with every heated second…

Thinking Grayson was well enough prepared for the fun part, he removed his mouth and started to wrestle with his pants, thinking of nothing but sweet thoughts of being buried deep inside his little birdie.

“It’s not going to fit,” the boy had to add. Regardless of how many times, he’s had Jason, complete and well preparation was always necessary. He may have been able to handle it, but the first few thrusts were the ones to test how one can move, how deep they can go, and if the other person was loose enough. Grayson _wasn’t_ loose enough for that. He knew they were in a rushed situation, but that didn’t mean it shouldn’t be done right.

Jason heard every word and to show that he was listening and understanding, he sat himself on the toilet, close to the edge so his boyfriend didn’t have to inhale the clean toilet water and ruin the mood, and drew Grayson into the position he wanted: on all fours face-to-face with his throbbing member. At first, the bird was stunned, still processing how quickly he was put into this spot.

“If it’s going to go in, you need to suck,” Jason said, wrapping a hand around himself and stroking gingerly before lowering the tip down to his lips, “and suck very well. Get it nice and wet for me, Dickie.”

The hot gaze he received from his lover was enough to make his whole body pool into a mess. Without any further waste, the boy did as he was asked, keeping his blue eyes locked with those ravenous green ones and pushed the head past his wet lips. The Redhood bit his lip to the site, the pleasure seeping in as his cock was engulfed in such warmth. He moaned aloud without any shame, rolling his hips to push himself in deeper.

Grayson kept a steady rhythm, stroking the underside with his tongue firmly and hollow his cheeks from time to time. He felt more encouraged when the villain wrapped a hand in his hair, his legs separating more, and his head rolled back, his mouth releasing vulgar words and moans. He took a second to glance up; nothing was hotter than seeing his face contorted with pleasure.

To hear him moan and grunt even more, he pushed the tip to the back of his throat and sucked even harder. Jason’s hips jolted, his muscles clenching, and his hand holding tighter, “Shit Dickie!” His cock swelled from the attention, the sensation rocking his frame. To keep the feeling going, he held onto his brother’s hair and thrusted into his mouth to the very base. Grayson didn’t have too much of a problem swallowing him whole and maneuvering his tongue to stroke and tease.

Something caught his attention in the midst of his clouded gaze and that was Grayson’s bare bottom moving in the open. Swiftly, he moved his hips back a little further and opened his legs alittle more. Oh and it definitely caught the villain’s attention.

Getting an idea, he removed his hand from his hair and put two fingers into his own mouth, coating and slicking them up well enough. When his digits were soaked entirely in saliva, he reached over the boy sucking his cock and pressed them to his entrance. The puckered hole quivered, but easily parted for the intrusion, pulling them inside. Dick moaned to the sudden action, his body stopping for a moment from the overwhelming sensation.

Jason grinned and for more encouragement used his other hand to smack his rear, a sign for him to keep going. Grayson took the hint and continued to work his mouth, his hips shaking and trembling to the fingers caressing his insides. He moaned over Jason’s member, the sound muffled but reaching the other’s ears. The Redhood loved the sound and tried to push his fingers even deeper, moving them and stretching him out.

The built up frustration in his cock was a reminder to him that he wanted to cum somewhere else and that he wanted his lover to cum because his dick was the reason. He simpered down at his boyfriend, “I think you’re ready enough.” Quickly, the villain put them back into their previous positions, his hands shaping the bird’s body for his own pleasure, before they touched his favorite part.

“Oh Dickie-bird, I just love your ass!” Jason smirked, his hands shaping the round bottom and giving a few rough squeezes. He may have said it a million times already, but the ass in his hands was so perfect and firm, tight and hot. He placed his dick between the two mounds and started to thrust his hips for friction. He then leaned forward, his mouth skimming along the Hero's neck and up to his ear, “…and it sucks on my cock ever so nicely.”

To demonstrate his last sentence, he pressed his wet head to his entrance and pushed inside ever so slowly. And just like he stated, Grayson’s taut ass took all of him to the very hilt, and squeezed down on him, never wanting to let go. The hero faintly gasped, a hand falling down and holding onto the covered toilet paper dispenser.

Jason took a moment to relish in this incredible heat, bumping his hips to find some sort of rhythm before planting his legs in the perfect place behind his brother and starting to thrust. With the limited space in this small stall, Jason’s back was practically touching the opposite wall, but in this position, he could drive his cock in deep, hard, and fast or move Grayson back to meet him; it’s a win-win situation.

Jason didn’t waste any time pounding into him, the junction of his hips smacking right into the birdie’s ass. Grayson had his head down, securing his hold and trying his best to not moan so loud to draw attention. He had no idea what the situation was outside, but if someone was out there looking, the bathroom was the last place he wanted people to search. However at the rough pace, Jay was going, it was going to be hard to stay quiet.

The anti-hero was starting to notice his goal to stay inaudible and even though he was a fair guy and understood why, right at this moment, he didn’t care. He tightened his hold on the robin and dragged his hips back, impaling that hot body down on him and touching inside him as deep as possible. Dick released a pleasurable gasp, his body arching to validate. To torment him further, Jason kept this deep pace, his thrusts long and slow, but super fulfilling, the tip of his cock poking that sweet bundle of nerves.

“Uh…ah…Jason,” the first robin moaned, biting his lower lip. The pleasure rocked his body, his insides burning up from the amazing sensations pooling and only adding to the feeling. His whole frame was following the movements of Jason’s body, the stall beginning to do the same and receive the same treatment he was getting. Jason’s thrusts were agonizingly slow, but they touched the deepest parts of him, the most sensitive parts, and that triggered countless moans. He was getting the attention he wanted, but his cock was going unnoticed. Moving his hand, he wrapped it around the base and started to rub himself, the tugging of his member somewhat relieving the abandon feeling.

Jason happened to notice but he was close to his limit and wanted to end this little session as great as it started. He pressed his back to the cold wall and pushed Grayson down as far as he could go. “I can’t go any further,” the bird had to say, using both his hands again to hold his position steady, “I told you the small stall was _too_ small.”

The villain was going to make a snappy comeback but instead to shut him up, he drove his cock deep, hitting right into that bundle of nerves that really made his little birdie scream, which it did, “Shit! Jason!” _“Yeah, that’s what I thought,”_ Jason bragged to himself before getting a strong grip on the boy’s thighs and riding him to ecstasy. His pace was as rigid and wild as he could muster, the smacking sound of their skin echoing in the room.

Grayson was howling at this point, his body soaring from the wonderful sensations and his cock doing just the same. Without the attention now, it made it practically unbearable to stand this pleasure. He wanted to cum, but if he was going too, Jason would be the one to make him do it. And having is ass pounded was the only way to go.

“Damn Dickie,” the villain replied, a coat of sweat on his forehead. The heat surrounding his member was incredible, the tightness molding to his shape but keeping its firmness and stroking him ever so perfectly. His cock was throbbing, getting ready to spill all of its contents inside the body of his lover. He buried his dick in with each thrust, soaking up as much of this euphoria as he could.

With a sudden shout, Grayson came, his seed painting some of the floor and bits of the stall. Jason came next, pushing his hips as far as they could go and milking himself to the last drop. He bumped his hips a few more times before helping his little birdie up, but keeping their positions the same. “Shit, I personally don’t want to leave,” he commented, resting his chin on the boy wonder’s shoulder, “let’s go for a quick round two. Come on, please.”

Grayson was very tempted to say yes, his hand reaching back to grip onto the Redhood’s hot ass and encourage him with a forward thrust.

_“Hello! Is anybody else here?”_

However the rescue team had already showed up and unless he wanted to explain to Bruce what he was doing in the bathroom stall with Jason’s cock buried so far in his ass, the answer was a definite “no”.

_***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*** _

The boy wonder stood next to Bruce with his arms folded as he spoke to the officer conducting the search. He listened very intently just in case anything was said that could have blown his cover about his relationship with Jason. He cared to know if anybody was hurt during the ordeal of course, but any news about the “moaning coming from the bathroom,” peaked his interest a bit more.

Bruce handed over any information that would helpful as possible before the officer gave a respectable bow and headed off towards the ceremony hall. Bruce turned back around to him, “so, did you see anything?”

“Not really?” Grayson answered scrupulously, “After the smoke started to fill the room, I went towards the back to clear anybody else out. I went towards the back of the building but there was no car, no Redhood, or anything.”

The hero listened intently, trying to figure out any sort of conclusion to what transpired tonight. The minute he saw his son’s malevolent little smirk, he knew he was a part of the little skim, he just couldn’t figure out how. He knew that wasn’t the _real_ Redhood, but if it wasn’t Jason in the suit, who else could it have been? Someone he hired? Or someone who impersonated him?

Too many questions were filling his mind that he wanted nothing more to solve at this moment, but since nobody was hurt during the ordeal that’s all that really mattered and solving this case could hold off.

He gave a sincere smile to Grayson, glad to have his partner in crime help out too. “I’m going to help with the investigation inside.”

Dick nodded, “Okay. I’ll help out here, if I can.” Bruce returned his nod and headed for the hall, but stopped suddenly and turned back around, “If you see Jason…”

The first robin could tell Bruce was conflicted. He didn’t want to accuse Jason of anything, however he was certain that boy was connected and wanted some answers. Grayson gave a small smile, “Yeah, if I see him, I’ll ask him questions.” Bruce suddenly looked relieved to his words and with a “thank you” headed towards his destination.

Grayson watched him go and turned towards the small crowd gathered behind the yellow tape as well as camera crew and news reporters. His sapphire eyes searched the crowd and sure even he found the man he was looking for, leaning back against a particular red car. He walked over towards him, passing by the nosy reporters. Jason looked up and showed a smile as he approached, “So, did they say anything?”

Dick nodded his head, “Nope. Nobody was harmed, nothing was reported, and the traces of our criminal are being investigated as we speak.”

“I still say that other me did a horrible job as my impersonator,” Jason said, only to see his lover chuckle in response, which a brought a smile to his own lips. “You know, I could have made a real mess of you but I'm saving that for later,” he added, “So what do you say Dickie bird, my place? Thirty minutes? Let this mess get settled before I really have you begging on all fours?”

The hero returned his sly smirk, knowing full well their hot bathroom session from earlier wasn’t finished; it was satisfying, but not satisfying enough. “Sure,” he answered, but stepped closer to state a point, “but I won’t be the one that’s begging.”

The Redhood felt a chill ride his spine, biting his lip to conceal his excitement, “Oh~ I’m so looking forward to this.” He pressed his body closer to Grayson for a quick cheap thrill before climbing into his car and driving away.

Grayson stood there for a moment, watching the vehicle as it left. The relationship they had was definitely forbidden, but did he really care? He felt that maybe he should a little remorseful and bad. He did ruin Bruce’s big night and he was the villain of Gotham after all. But to be honest, he really didn’t. Jason Todd may have been his enemy, but he also his lover and the relationship they had was just amazing, a taboo, but absolutely incredible.

 

 


End file.
